ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Something Spooky This Way Comes/Transcript
Transcript Act I is dressed as a fallen angel with a Gothic gossamer black dress with tulle sleeves, a lace choker, black halo and black wings. She puts on black boots. She adds black lipstick to fit this morbidly dark costume *Cyro: Even though I'm not going trick-or-treating. I'm ready for the party. Tang who is dressed as a witch, Mandy who is dressed as a Corpse bride, Dee Dee who is a witch, Numbuh 5 who is a Ghostbuster, Lynn Loud, who is dressed as a Reggie Rocket, Lola Loud, who is dressed as a candy fairy, Luan aloud, who is dressed as a magician, Lucy Loud, who is dressed as Wednesday Addams, and Lisa Loud, who is dressed as a scientist appear *Trixie: Hi guys. I heard that you are going trick-or-treating with your sisters. *Cyro: I know. *Mandy: We have ever heard of your brothers dressed up as ghosts in order to pull a prank. *Cyro: What? *Mandy: Well, your brothers and Luan seem to like that idea to dress up like ghosts and scare kids? *Luan: That might be terror-rific! to a rimshot, which came out of no one when she says that pun, as everyone else groans at her pun who is dressed as a princess appear *Bubbles: There's a Halloween party and we're only in costumes, you know. Mabel is ready for her close up, Star is taking selfies, and Haiku is going as a Gothic vampire lolita. *Cyro: Good. I'm staying but I'm trick-or-treating with you now. *Mandy: What? *Lucy: Really? I have to get my poems started so I have to raise spiders. *Mandy: And I'm collecting fake spiders, Halloween napkins, jack-o-lanterns, and a bunch of Halloween candy in this candy bowl to the party. *Cyro: I collect some decorations. *Starfire: Indeed. who is dressed as Sleeping Beauty appear *Numbuh 5: I got the invitation going on. We better go trick-or-treating for now. *Trixie: Good. *Lisa: I like the parthiesh, better. *Lynn: Me too, but you're speaking in a lisp but in a bad way. night, Mac Foster is a jack-in-a-box while Rigby is in a white cloak with chains dangling through it *Rigby: Ooooooooooh! I'm a spooky ghost! Ooooooooooh! Fear meeeeee! Boo! *Mac Foster: GAAAAAAAAH! A ghost! screaming *Rigby: Hehehehehehe! I love scaring people! *Starfire: No no no! Please don't scare the children. The best part of Halloween is to scare children. *Rigby: Bleh! Children hate scary stuff these days. They are all scared of everything. Even Abigail Lincoln and Kuki Sanban are scared of ghosts, vampires, spiders, guillotines, getting killed and many more. of the trick-or-treaters came *Haley Long: is dressed as a princess Hey, kids! Look! The Master of Fright is back! Let's get some candy! *Jody Irwin: is dressed as Cinderella Come on, June! There's candy here! tries to grab candy from a bowl but a "ghost" appears *Rigby: Booooooooooooo! Fear meeeeeeeeeeeee! shrieks loudly *Jody: JUUUUUUUUUUNE! who is dressed as a Gothic princess laughed at Jody screaming and crying *Dee Dee: I'm only a kid you know... *Raven: Yeah, if Haiku drinks blood. *Haiku: Hey! laughs Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts